A new Invader in Town
by Randomitity
Summary: What happens to Zim when an alien rival comes to Earth? What happens when the new guy actually does something? What happens when he moves in on Gaz? Who will win, Zim or Ace? Who will win Earth, Gaz, and most importantly, their life?


Hey everybody!

This is something new to me, be nice!

I've never thought about writing a story about this genre.

The alien in this story is based off of an alien I created. If you can think of a race name to fit, I'd be glad!

_Today was supposed to be a good day_. A certain green boy thought gloomily on his way home from school. _If that new kid hadn't have shown up. _Then he began recollection of his days at Skool.

FLASHBACK BEGIN

"Pathetic humans." Zim said as he read a sign for book fair, which featured only Twilight books. "Always giving into weaknesses." He laughed.

"But the almighty ZIM won't be fooled by sparkly—" He opened the door to his classroom and sat down, deciding not to yell in the middle of the classroom.

"You're getting to be a better actor, Zim." A kid with a large head sneered. "This is the first time you haven't yelled about your superiority."

"Well, Dib-thing" he said, halfheartedly "I have a sore throat from yesterday's ham sandwich attack." Zim said, rubbing his throat and coughing. A dramatic, overly done, hacking cough.

About then, a gaggle of excited girls came in.

"Have you seen the new boy?" Katherine asked

"No, was he hot?" Charlotte asked

"Very so!' Sheila remarked

In an excited wave of heat, swooning, and giggles, the girls sat down.

Then came the boys.

"See that new kid? He looks like he'd be good at basketball, he's so tall. "

"He looks gay to me."

"Y'know, I find that offensive."

"Sorry. Think he'll be in our class?"

The entire class was buzzing about this so-called 'new student.'

"Class!" Mrs. Bitters rasped "As you all know and are for some reason excited about, we have a new addition to our pathetic student body. Meet our newest disgrace, Ace." She said as a tall boy with grayish skin walked in.

Something about Ace didn't sit right with Dib. He looked normal enough, with his long black hair and big blue eyes. His teeth were on the pointed end though. And he did have these weird lumps on his sides. He was tall, freakishly tall, as in almost as tall as the doorway tall. That tall. And his skin was a pasty, glowing grayish color. He walked lightly, quickly, and gracefully. _Like he was swimming. Or like he was used to a different weight of gravity._ Dib thought.

"Hello." He said loudly.

His voice was thick and sweet. It made you stop sleeping and look up at the person where this magnificent sound was coming from. It made you want to listen.

"My name is Ace. I was born in a different s- country from yours. I was given up to the inst—Orphanage when I was born. There I was tr- taught on hhow to de—I mean.. Uh, I was taught up until now, until I cl- bought my new place and started pl—uh…. " He went and sat in the only available seat, next to Dib. Several girls shifted their seats so they'd be near him. Dib was staring at him. Just.. staring.

"Hello." Ace said, frowning. He turned too a purple headed girl next to him. "Hey, why is he looking at me like that?"

"Everyone's looking at you."

"No, he's—kind of freaking me out."

"He probably thinks you're an alien."

The knots on his side tensed. Dip poked the largest one with the pointy part of his pencil.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"What is that? Some—extra arm?"

"Its.." He looked down at his shoes. "A birth defect." He put his head on his desk.

"Aw, now look at what you did! You made him sad DIB. Did anyone mention your gargantuan head when you stepped into class?"

"Yes. Several people did…" Dib muttered.

"Children/1 Quiet down! Today we're going to talk about how the world and universe is one day going to implode in on itself and—"

That's how most of the day went. Other than Dib's random questions to Ace, that's it. Well, then Zim finally got a look at the new kid. He tensed, then ran out of the room screaming.

That's just another normal thing at Skool.

All of Skool's inhabitants got used to Ace being around.

Except Zim, Who rarely showed up at school anymore.

But today, he was here. He walked down the now unfamiliar hallways and saw Ace talking to Gaz.

"Hey Gaz. What's up?"

"Nothing, nothing. You?"

"Nothing. But do you want to hang out—maybe come over?" Gaz giggled. She actually giggled!

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Then she trotted off, Ace watching her go and Zim staring at Ace's back. Before Zim had the chance, though, Dib tackled Ace.

"Take off your shirt!"

"Wh-what?"

"Take it off!!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I want to see your so-called defect!"

"No! It's embarrassing! Now get off!"

By now, they'd accumulated a lot of attention.. A semi-circle formed around them. Ace never really liked small spaces, so he was nervous.

"Hey, Dib. Wanna see a trick?"

"Well-ok, I guess—" Something then shot out of Ace's mouth, lightning quick, puncturing Dib in the arm. Dib screamed and got up, and Ace ran away.

Zim followed. Once out of pursuit, or so he thought, Ace ran into the forest.

Zim was hiding, and he watched Ace undo his shirt. He ran from what he saw.

What he saw was a deadly rival of the Irken Empire— a species that had conquered 6 of their planets and killed the inhabitants.

What he saw was one of the famously named Destroyers of Worlds.

.

All that night, Ace stayed up in his bedroom. He was wworking on something—something that would finish the morning, he finished, setting the small bit of technology down on his table.

"Ahh, yes." He said to himself, putting on his traditional robes. "Yes, yes, yes. I do believe that I will get a promotion for doing this so quickly~!" Then e frowned.

"The Irken boooy? Yes, yes. He will have to die first. Tomorrow I shall kill him. The the large-headed kid, Dib, I 'd better be glad I only hit him with a warning shot. Oh, Ae, I heard that I actually broke his arm! I told you I'm getting stronger. I'll see you in a few days. Yes, yes, I know. Perfect. Good night, Ae. Good night."

Little did Ace know that Zim had heard the whole thing.


End file.
